


When The Dawn Breaks

by clindzy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 5x23 My Darkest Hour, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e01 The Longest Night, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension between Derek and Det. Matt Spicer finally snaps while working a difficult case, leaving them emotionally tangled and unequipped for what's going to take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Dawn Breaks

The tension builds between Detective Matt Spicer and Derek Morgan until it finally snaps, as sharp as lightning in a summer storm, leaving them a mess of clashing teeth, slick skin and pure alpha driven lust. What neither counted on was the immediate connection they felt between their souls as soon as their bodies joined.

All Morgan wanted to do was keep Spicer safe from this unhinged sub; nothing else mattered to him. The raw pain Morgan felt when had to delve into Spicer's damn near ripped him apart. But what hurt far worse was seeing Spicer bleed out and Derek was absolutely helpless to stop it.

With no time to be besotted with grief or drenched in feelings he doesn't yet understand, Morgan bottles it up and preserves it for another day. He's a government agent first, everything else comes secondary, including his emotional needs and desires.  _Foolish to hope for anything but a tragic end anyway,_ Morgan supposes -  _nothing in his life has turned out happily ever after so why should he expect it now?_

The few times that Derek had worked with Matt he was always inextricably drawn to him. Finally, they had come together in an angry rush; blood boiling, skin burning when they touched each other, devouring each other with their mouths wherever they could reach.

Derek knew that he would hold this case in his bones as deep as an ache for a long time - he had seen the way Reid and Hotch looked at him and looked him over in Spicer's house after Ellie had been taken, his pain was palpable to those around him and all they wanted to do was help to soothe the pain he felt down to his soul. 

Morgan was just relieved and weary when Ellie was released but feels a mournful agony threatening to seep out from his blood, and tear him up from the inside out when he received the notification that her aunt had died from the onslaught of her injuries. It felt far too fresh and familiar to when his father died. Derek forced himself to take a grounding breath and to put on his most stalwart expression that he could manage.

"Hotch, I have to believe in my profile, that if I show fear, he will shoot me," Derek spoke clearly, air of determination and thirst for retribution evident in his voice and his body language.

Hotch slowly nodded his agreement at allowing Morgan to have this standoff with Flynn, knowing full how it would end; he has flashbacks to his final encounter with Foyet. With a grim smile, he gives his senior agent the go ahead to right the wrong that he has suffered, one that Derek will take with him long after the crime scene is cleared and the report is filed.

As Derek exited the house, his soul a little heavier for the wear, his heart was lightened by Ellie clutching tightly to him. He may never know how things could have played out with her father, but with Ellie he can certainly control what happens and how big of a role that he plays in her life.

"You'll never be alone, Ellie," Derek promised, as he held her just as tightly to his chest, fiercely protective of this young girl as if she was his own.

Seemingly on cue, Spencer tired to break up the moment as least awkwardly as he could - but it's Spencer - and he ended up tripping and falling, leaving Ellie and Derek to catch him.

Morgan could only smirk, grumbling under his breath, "Yeah, yeah I get hint, man. Life is short and I should stop wasting time."

Spencer only blushed, blinking quickly, blue green eyes rapid fire registering everything around him, while simultaneously trying to hide them, not wanting to be so exposed to the man that he had loved from afar for five years or a complete stranger; he never did do well with new people.

Ellie giggled, letting Spencer's arm drop, thereby lightening the knot of anxiety that had taken residence in his chest.

"You're heavy!" Ellie exclaimed, the joy in her face from a simple accident turned joke more than enough to give Morgan hope for what he was about to do next. 

Derek continued to smile, helping Spencer to stand upright. "I wouldn't say you're heavy but I would say you're clumsy, always finding reasons to touch me, Reid," he teased in a low voice, his brown eyes glittering in the bright sunshine.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie," Spencer sputtered, blushing an even deeper shade of red, obviously very affected by Morgan's flirting, then continued, "We have to go but call us if you need anything at all." 

A shy smile crossed Ellie's face at Spencer making a concerted effort and she hugged him just as tight as she did Morgan, before whispering in his ear, "You know Derek likes you, right?"

Spencer struggled to breathe normally, not wanting to give anything away to Morgan of what just happened, stepping away from Ellie so Morgan could give her one last hug.

"I meant what I said, Ellie girl," Derek dropped a kiss to her hair, his voice whisper soft against the clamor of the early morning.

Ellie nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, preparing her new life as Derek walked back into his old one.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, wait up!"

Spencer slowed down, shooting a slow smile over his shoulder at Morgan. 

"I thought you'd never ask, Morgan," Spencer said, grateful for whatever had happened that allowed Morgan to choose this day to make his move.

Morgan bit back a chuckle - it only took an ill fated tryst with an aggressive alpha for him to come to his senses and to bring he and Spencer together. If that didn't defy all odds and norms, he didn't know what did.


End file.
